The White Lady
This is a little something out of Serbian urban legends. It's not a work of fiction, but more of a myth in my country that my friend's grandmother told me about recently. I'm assuming it's not really popular because I've never heard of it before. Anyway, I want to share the story with you, so here you go, I guess. The White Lady is said to be the vengeful ghost of a woman that was killed by her husband at a crossroad because she had found out that he had a mistress on their wedding day. She is said to have a bloody, gaping hole in the middle of her chest and to wear a long, torn wedding dress. The only difference between her before and now is the fact that she is now very pale and has big, white eyes. The story goes like this: There was once a beautiful woman with long, brown hair and blue eyes. Her family was very wealthy and she was old enough to wed, so they arranged a marriage for her to an accountant. She had no problem with this as she found the man handsome. Their wedding day was in three days. The family had prepared everything and she even wore her wedding gown. When she was about to walk down the aisle, she saw her husband kissing one of his maids behind the house. She ran off to a crossroad to commit suicide but no cars came. The husband saw this and eventually caught up to her. He stabbed her in the chest before leaving her to bleed out and die in the middle of the road. Now, here is how to summon her: You'll be needing a coin, two buttercups, red thread and vinegar. Go out onto the crossroad in the middle of the night if there are no cars. Tie the two buttercups together with red thread and put them onto the road. Pour vinegar on them immediately afterward. It said that she will appear behind you and ask you to flip the coin. If you get heads, you may continue. If you get tails, however, tell her that she can no longer plague your mind and walk away from her. After this you'll need to wait three days before you can drive or walk across the crossroad again. If you break this rule, the ghost of the woman will appear behind you while you're walking and slaughter you brutally, like her husband slaughtered her. If you're driving, she will appear to you in the backseat and you will have a car crash. If you get heads though, you need to ask her a question, as she is said to have gained infinite knowledge. After that, you should walk away. You'll know the ritual worked if you hear footsteps behind you. It is said that she will follow you for three days. After this you must never look behind you or you will suffer the same fate of a person who got tails and returned to the crossroad. On the third day, you need to return to the crossroad with red thread. If you're walking, there will be a woman standing in the middle with her back turned. She will ask you to walk with her. You must always say yes. You will walk until midnight arrives, where she will finally answer your question. Tie the red thread around your fourth finger on your left hand. Wear it for three days. Once you stop hearing footsteps behind you, you're safe and may do however you please. It is said that you may even repeat the ritual. The outcomes may be different if you're driving. The instructions are similar to the ones where you're walking. Drive to the crossroad and stay there until you hear a knock on your back window. Tell the person on the other side to come in. Do not look in the rear view mirror or else the woman will slaughter you. You'll need to drive until midnight, and when the clock hits exactly that, the woman will tell you what you had asked her. She will walk out of your car. Tie the red thread around your fourth finger on your left hand for three days. You'll know you're safe once you stop hearing footsteps behind you. When everything ends, it's your choice whether you want to return to the crossroad and begin another game or not. It is advised not to, however. I'm guessing that's it then. Serbian urban legends are creepy as heck. Category:Ritual Category:Ghosts